


What's to Come

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-12
Updated: 2006-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Two years in the future?  What a departure of Daniel Jackson would be like in a perfect universe.





	What's to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Daniel... I'm not a freaking artifact here... You don't have to excavate me from my clothing." Jack said, not at all managing to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"I'm sorry... I just..." Daniel let out a sigh, "I just want to remember this night for the rest of my life, Jack. Last time... I didn't even know what it was... until she told me days later." Daniel stopped unbuttoning Jack's shirt and let his hand slip under the two he had managed to undo. As soon as flesh hit flesh, Daniel caught his breath and laid his forehead against Jack's shoulder.

"Daniel, we've been together for three years, but every time seems like your first."

Daniel pulled away from Jack and started to apologize. Jack quickly pulled Daniel into a big hug and amended his statement, "It's times like this that make me love you even more than I ever thought possible."

Jack moved to their bed. He loved saying that. Their bed... Damn!!! That sounded good. And sat so that he was leaning against the headboard, or more precisely so that he was leaning on the plethora of pillows near the head of the bed. "Come here," Jack beckoned to his lover.

Daniel smiled and followed his orders. He straddled Jack and unbuttoned his trousers, letting his hard cock free of it's prison. Jack took in the familiar scent and sight of Daniel. Daniel evicted a low moan from Jack when his hands went to his lover's fly. Jack knew Daniel way too well some times. When he wanted a fuck, he wanted a fuck.... He would chase Jack down with a bottle of lube in hand, but on nights like these, when Daniel wanted to make love... why the boy would build a fire under his skin and make Jack burn all night.

Daniel ran his newly soft fingers over Jack's dick. His fingers were never meant to have the calluses he had put on them during his time on SG-1. These were the hands of a scholar, an artist, or a lover, not a warrior. Don't get him wrong though, Danny could still kick ass whenever he wanted to, he just didn't have to anymore. Jack loved looking at Daniel's hands and he was glad to see the trigger finger marks disappear. He hoped Daniel's soul was as resilient. Lord knows what horrors Daniel had been forced to face that he was never meant to see.

Daniel rubbed a bit more to reclaim Jack's wandering attention "You know you're right, Jack, it's definitely velour..." Daniel brought up the old joke.

Jack looked down at their erections as Daniel rubbed them against each other. "Well, I sure ain't gonna call you a woman."

"You'd better not!"

* * *

Jack pulled Daniel down on top of him and looked up in to the eyes of his husband. He couldn't believe what happened over this past year, since the World Trade Towers came down. There was a small war where the whole Nation pulled together with all our allies and quelled the threat of the terrorist abomination.

Daniel had quit SG-1. Not a small load off Jack's mind, but he never told Daniel that, and with the death of that Major -what was his name again?- in the mission to capture the Taliban leaders. In his will, he left a letter to the President stating he was gay, and that his last wish as a citizen of this country having died in its service was to have his life partner of 18 years to be the one to whom the flag was handed after they folded it over his coffin. The President could hardly refuse his request, and this caused a rallying to the gay cause greater than anyone could have imagined. They started putting the folded flag inside a purple triangle, (the latest in gay pride statements.) State by state fell in line to allow same-sex marriages. It's amazing how much could change with the toppling of one domino.

The military was still not completely open to the idea of same sex marriages. That's why six months ago when Colorado finally passed the law, Jack didn't ask Daniel that night. He knew Daniel wanted it and was quietly thankful of Daniel's passive... "Oh, so Colorado finally fell in line too..."

Jack saw the ring in the store the previous Christmas, while he was shopping with Sam. It was gold, flat and textured, a regular man's wedding band. It had three triangular cutaway sections that were silver with a diamond in the center of each one that reminded Jack of pyramids in the desert. He bought the ring but had hidden it away for the right time. Jack had made up his mind to ask Daniel on his birthday. He was through with the military's rules. Sam had been promoted at last and had her own team to lead. Jack really saw no reason to stay any longer. He decided to turn in his resignation before asking Daniel, so it wouldn't affect Daniel's answer.

It was a quite steak dinner at O'Malley's. Daniel had just read some information on a new missing link that had recently become big news on the anthropology circuit, so he had plenty to say during the dinner. Jack had ordered dessert for them... cheesecake... and then made an excuse to leave the table. He caught up to the waitress and snagged the dessert for himself. He took the ring and sat it on the cheesecake near the back of the piece.

"What was that you were saying about the difference of opinion between Oxford and Yale on the findings?"

Daniel had looked up at Jack, renewed interest in his lover's eyes and started to go on and on. Daniel picked up his fork and continued to talk as he ate, in a way reminded Jack of when he was caught in a time loop and got to watch Daniel eat and talk at the same time. Jack had just smiled at Daniel, as he (as he what??)

Daniel's first response to finding the ring was to think the cook had lost it. Jack just shook his head as Daniel cleaned the ring. "And you call me dense..."

Daniel looked up on hearing that remark and Jack took his hand, "Daniel, my resignation has been approved so October 11th will be my last day in the military. I would be the luckiest man alive if on the 12th you would be my husband..."

Daniel promptly choked on the cheesecake he was eating...

* * *

Sam assisted Daniel with the preparations. Jack had been through this before so he tried to keep out of the way, letting Daniel take the lead. The ceremony, written by Daniel, contained bits and pieces of numerous cultures. It was, however, under thirty minutes long, which was Jack's only input.

Everyone attended the small reception, which was held in Sam's backyard. Daniel had made the cake himself and Jack served the drinks.

Even though they requested no gifts, everyone got them something. Sam bought them matching NIANKHKHNUM and KHNUMHOTEP shirts. Daniel got a real kick out of those. They also got a new Bass Boat from General Hammond himself.

* * *

Jack reached up and brushed the dried cake off Daniel's lips. "Forever, my Love..."

Daniel smiled in response. "Yes, Jack. Forever. Now that you're retired, I'll have you home every night. You have *no* idea how worried I was when you left on your missions without me. You're mine now, and God help *anyone* from the Air Force that comes back here to recall you to active duty."

"God, I'd feel sorry for that poor bastard. Hell hath no fury like a pissy Jackson. When he wants something, he gets it."

"Well, I'm gettin' a little pissy at the moment..."

"Why?" Jack said in a slightly concerned voice.

"Because all we're doing is talking..."

"Oh..." was all the response Jack got out before Daniel captured his lips and re-laid claim to his heart...


End file.
